Una acción vale más que mil palabras
by Leeran
Summary: Tsuna sólo necesitaba armarse de valor, y hacer aquella simple pregunta que le permitiría definir por completo sus sentimientos, para terminar de una maldita vez con aquella situación de indecisión.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, y yo escribo sobre ellos por pura diversión. Nadie me paga por escribir esto :'D. (Lo que está perfecto, porque si hubiera que pagarle a alguien por fics, definitivamente ese alguie no sería yo LOL).

**Advertencias:** Leves spoilers del arco del futuro. Otro intento poco exitoso de shonen ai. A mi favor, diré que me parece que quedó bastante IC, pero ustedes juzgarán :) (Suponiendo que alguien se moleste en leer esto xDU).

**Notas:** Tengo bastantes quejas acerca del resultado final de este fic, pero igualmente le tengo cierto cariño, al menos a la idea. Para mí era todo un desafío pensar algo correspondido de esta pareja que no hiciera demasiado OoC de Tsuna. Pero creo que me acerqué bastante a superar ese desafío :). Espero que si alguien lee esto, le guste. ¡Y comente! *Hace ojitos*.

**Una _acción _vale más que mil palabras.**

Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera se habían juntado a estudiar para un examen dificilísimo que tenían en pocos días. O más bien, los primeros dos le habían pedido ayuda al tercer chico, quien ya obviamente sabía todo lo necesario y no necesitaba estudiar más. Yamamoto, sin embargo, ya se había tenido que ir a una práctica de baseball (ya que total el examen no era al día siguiente, "_tenía tiempo"_). Ya estaba oscureciendo y no faltaba mucho para que Gokudera también tuviera que irse, o que la madre de Tsuna se decidiera a invitarlo a cenar, lo que pasara primero.

Como suele ocurrir cuando uno estudia demasiado, la mente del futuro jefe de los Vongola ya se había desviado bastante de tema. Ya no pensaba ni remotamente en la estúpidamente complicada estructura del inglés, sino más bien pensaba en la persona que tenía sentada en frente suyo.

Lo cierto era que de vez en cuando un tema en especial le carcomía la cabeza. Había empezado en aquel lejano día en el que Gokudera aparentemente iba a irse a Italia _para siempre_, pero luego su mente había vuelto sobre el asunto varias veces. _Realmente_ le agradaba su Guardián de la Tormenta, _realmente_ disfrutaba pasar tiempo con él y con sus demás amigos (ni hablar de que él era el único que se molestaba en recordar el cumpleaños de Tsuna, algo que su autoestima iba a agradecerle siempre), pero le costaba muchísimo poder relacionarse con él.

Quería que Gokudera actuase normal hacia él, vamos a decirlo. Bueno, no _normal_ como con el resto del mundo, porque Tsuna seguía siendo bastante miedoso, y Gokudera era usualmente una persona escalofriante. Pero tampoco quería que actuase como su subordinado. Apreciaba enormemente la confianza que el Guardián le expresaba, simplemente le hubiera gustado que actuase en base a sus propias decisiones y sus propios ideales, en lugar de seguirlo ciegamente a él, cuya única prueba de liderazgo era el título de futuro Jefe de la Mafia, el cual se había ganado básicamente por descarte. Tsuna no era un líder, y por lo tanto, no quería subordinados, quería _amigos_.

A pesar de que su mente volviera mucho sobre eso, nunca se había puesto realmente a pensar en _profundidad_ acerca del tema. Al final se había acostumbrado a la actitud de Gokudera, de la misma manera en la que se había acostumbrado a un montón de otras cosas (Reborn siendo un buen ejemplo de eso). Mas eso cambió el día en que, en aquella desdichada aventura que habían tenido en el futuro, el Guardián de la Tormenta lo había desafiado por primera vez (incluso si él negase aquello). En esa oportunidad había actuado bajo su propia decisión, y no sólo eso, lo había hecho por un ideal al cual Tsuna no se podía negar, por más que quisiera proteger a sus amigos.

En aquel momento, él Décimo guardián de los Vongola había sentido que debía ser él quien admirara a Gokudera, y no al revés. En aquel momento, le invadió una cálida sensación que no pudo explicar.

Fue aquel recuerdo exactamente el que cruzaba por su cabeza cuando se había desviado del estudio. Y también el que lo impulsó a hacer una pregunta que, obviamente, poco tenía que ver con el inglés.

—Hm… Gokudera, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

El susodicho detuvo la explicación que estaba dando (a la cual su "estudiante" no había prestado ni la más mínima atención), y perplejo respondió:

—Claro, Décimo.

—Necesito que me respondas con total sinceridad —aclaró, y luego tomó aire—. Si yo decidiera rechazar el puesto de líder de los Vongola, ¿qué harías tú?

Temía un poco la reacción de su interlocutor, principalmente porque siempre había estado seguro de que se enojaría con él. Y en aquel momento pensó que la respuesta sólo confirmaría sus sospechas, ya que la expresión del chico mostraba que aquella idea no le agradaba. Pero finalmente…

—¡Seguiría contigo, desde luego! —No tardó demasiado en responder Gokudera, usando el mismo tono de obviedad que utilizaba cuando explicaba su tema de estudio, pero sonriendo de aquella manera tan especial con la cuál sólo le sonreía a él—. Porque creo que eres una persona admirable.

Y aunque Tsuna estaba seguro de que no había nada en él mismo que otros pudieran admirar, volvió a invadirle entonces aquel sentimiento de calidez que recordaba de antes, pero con mucha más fuerza.

Tsuna entonces se levantó de su asiento, se acercó a Gokudera y con sólo una acción logró demostrarle a su guardián exactamente lo que sentía: simplemente lo besó.


End file.
